The one thing that changed my life
by kawaiicharmsxoxo
Summary: My life seemed too perfect. I had be wonderful boyfriend, Rhydian, my best mates, Shannon and Tom, my amazing parents,. But then something in my life made all my plans come crashing down…
1. Chapter 1

**Wolfbood fanfic**

Chapter 1 When everything seemed perfect….

**Maddy's Pov**

My life seemed too perfect. I had be wonderful boyfriend, Rhydian, my best mates, Shannon and Tom, my amazing parents, and it was the last few weeks before the end of my last year of High School. I had no idea what I would want to study at college but I knew that whatever I did I would do it with Rhydian. But then something in my life made all my plans come crashing down… I became pregnant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 The night it all began…

**Maddy's Pov**

It was a regular Saturday night. Rhydian and I stayed home and watched a movie. We lay on the leather couch and I rested my head on Rhydian's chest. It was a cold winter night and I was freezing but the warmth from Rhydian kept me warm. It was half way through the film and we were getting bored so we just switched of the TV and went upstairs to my room. I lay on my bed on my back and Rhydian followed and we lay there for about 10 minutes just talking then Rhydian all of a sudden came out with "I love you Maddy Smith." I was filled with a mix of emotions, I kissed Rhydian hard and he returned it gladly. And before you could say "love was in the air" we were undressed and enjoying each other's embrace. (You probably know what happened next). I thought I shouldn't be doing this, that I was too young (well 18 I guess isn't that bad) but I didn't care, I loved Rhydian and I knew we were soul mate and we would be together forever…

**Chapter 3 the Morning after…..**

**Rhydian's Pov**

I woke up to the shining sun in my face. I looked to my left and saw the love of my life, my girlfriend Maddy Smith. Her sleek brunette hair was tangled in the bed sheets and we were bare naked. What had happened last night? Then I saw Maddy stir. I smiled when I saw her beautiful brown eyes. She smiled back and I pulled her in tighter. She shivered and got up and grabbed her dressing gown and came back into bed.

"Morning beautiful. How are you feeling?" I said

"Alright, I think anyway how you are after last night?" Maddy said as a huge grin appeared on her face

"Yeah, what did actually happened last night I can't remember?" I said with a confused look on my on my face.

"Well let's just say we got a little busy." Maddy replied with a now cheeky smile

"Oh." I replied. Now understanding what we were actually doing.

"Maddy, Rhydian come down for breakfast." Maddy's mum called from downstairs.

"We'll be there in 5 minutes." Maddy called whilst getting out of bed to get dressed and I followed. Once we got dressed we went downstairs and had breakfast which consisted of bacon, eggs, toast and sausages. It was great but during the meal Maddy rushed to the toilet and threw up. I was puzzled why but she said it was probably something that she ate last night so we just brushed it off our shoulders as if nothing had happened. After breakfast me and Maddy went outside and went for a run through the forest. It felt amazing, the wind rushing through my hair and Maddy looked amazing like something out of a movie but she then suddenly stopped and held her head

"Maddy, what's wrong, are you alright, do you want to go home?" I asked a worried expression spreading across my face.

"I'm fine just give me a..." before she could finish her sentence she collapsed to the ground as I rushed to her side. She was still breathing, thank god. I started calling her name over and over again. It was no use. I carefully picked her up and began running back to her house. She was incredibly light. I pushed the door open screaming for Maddy's parents and her mum can sprinting and told me too lay her down on the couch. So I did so and her dad told me to go in the kitchen and wait for news that she'd be ok. I waited and waited and waited. I was beginning to get restless when Maddy's dad came in and told me she would be fine but he also had some news that I should sit down for. I did so and Daniel (Maddy's Dad) began the news which would change my life forever.

"You do know Maddy's hasn't been feeling well this morning. Don't you?" Daniel began

"Yeah of course I do. Can you just get to the point." I said impatiently

"Well it turns out it wasn't just something she ate last night." Daniel continued

"Wait. Is Maddy…..PREGNANT?!" I said in shock.

"Yes but me and Emma will respect and support all you decisions because well you soul mates and, well we expected this to happen soon." Daniel replied.

I was in shock. Shock the Maddy was pregnant and her parent completely understood. If this was my foster parent they would have kicked me out but since I was 18 they didn't look after me anymore. I was a free wolf. Well not anymore.

**Chapter 4 the news I wasn't ready for…..**

**Maddy's Pov**

I began to wake up. I was back in my house, lying on the couch. What had happened to me? All I can remember was that I was in the forest and started to get a seriously bad headache.

"Maddy, pet are you feeling OK." My mum said

"I think so, what happened to me?" I said

"Before I tell you I have some news to tell you, now don't be alarmed we knew this was going to happen sometime soon." My mum said as I suddenly got a little confused.

"What is it mum tell me?" I questioned

"Well pet it turns out you pregnant."

"WHAT?! Does Rhydian know?" I said in complete shock

Then I heard a voice coming from the door, it was Rhydian.

"Yeah I do but don't worry everything is going to be fine."

"Are you going to leave me Rhydian?" I said

"Never, I will stand beside you no matter what"

I flopped back on the couch and let out a sigh of relief. I was still in shock but it was slightly lifted when Rhydian told me he would stand by me no matter what. My mum left the room to give us some privacy to talk about what we would do.

Rhydian sat beside me and gave me a supportive look.

"I'm scared Rhydian, what if something goes wrong?" I said worry taken control of my body.

"It won't Maddy stop being paranoid everything will be alright." Rhydian said whilst rubbing my back as a way of calming me down.

I looked up to Rhydian with guilt in my eyes and said "Are you sure?"

"Yes Maddy everything will be fine." Rhydian replied

"Are we going to keep it?" I asked looking down at my lap

Rhydian lifted my chin and said "Whatever you want I will support OK."

"OK." I replied. As I began to feel sleepy I rested my head on Rhydian's shoulder.

"You tiered still." He asked

"Yeah I'm going to go to bed." I replied

"I'll be up soon."

And with that I went upstairs to my, oops I mean our room and got my Pyjamas on and climbed under the covers and fell asleep…..

**Chapter 5 Friends are sure good at spreading stuff….**

**Maddy's Pov**

7:00am again! I hate getting up for school and even worse my morning sickness meant that I couldn't have breakfast, my favourite meal of the day. After throwing up what felt like the 1,000,000th time I finally stopped and got dressed and went out the door to wait for Rhydian to come (God he was slow today!). When he finally decided to come outside we just walked to school and on the way we met up with Shannon and Tom but halfway to school I threw up again (can't I just get a break). Shannon got suspicious and after asking for the 100th time we just gave up the news that I was pregnant. She was in complete shock and shut up for the rest of the way to school.

Once we got to the school gates we just went straight to registration and sat down in our normal seats. Me next to Rhydian and Shannon next to Tom (neither of them had said a word to us since we told the news). But as always Shannon had to open her big mouth and tell Kara that I was pregnant. Great now by the end of 1st period everyone would know about me and Rhydian's news!

Man school was boring and to top it off most of my day was spent in the medical room because I felt too sick to work. Rhydian came to check on me at break and lunch. It was nice to see him; we would just talk about our future. Where we would live, what university we would go to, but the best was baby names. We picked Cheyenne for a girl and Jason for a boy.

**Chapter 6 Ceri's definitely changed…. **

After the bell rang Rhydian came to get me from the medical room. And we began walking back when Rhydian stop and sniffed the air.

"Ceri, Maddy get back."

"Rhydian, what's the matter, why do you want me to get back."

"Just do it, Mums back."

And with that I ran behind the nearest tree and waited.

**Rhydian's Pov**

Mum was back and I would do anything to protect Maddy, she meant everything to me and she was the mother of my child. I wasn't going to get her go or lose her that easily.

"Mum what are you doing here? Leave now."

"Rhydian, before you say anything I have something to say first."

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and from now on I promise I'll leave you alone."

As Ceri started to walk away Maddy came out from her hiding spot and shouted

"Wait!" "Rhydian and I have something to tell you."

Then Ceri said "Well come on then, out with it."

"Well Maddy and I are…having a baby." I spoke for Maddy as she began to panic.

Maddy and I were surprised when Ceri didn't seem too bothered and was a little bit happy for them. She just smiled and made her way back to her pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 6 Things are about to get ugly…..(set two months later)**

**Maddy's POV**

So it's official. Everyone knows about the pregnancy. Jana's back as well. She returned about a week ago and she has been acting funny around me and Rhydian. I've tried to ignore it but something doesn't seem right. Is she jealous because me and Rhydian are starting a pack together or is it something deeper, something that she isn't telling us?

**Rhydian POV**

Maddy, Jana and I were on the couch just catching up. Talking about old times like all the fun we used to have before Jana had to leave to become the alpha of her father's pack. When Maddy asked to speak in private with me so we left the room leaving Jana on her own.

**Jana's POV**

I AM SO ANOYED WITH RHYDIAN! How could he have even touched that pile of rubbish (Maddy)? I decided to take matter into my own hands and get rid of Maddy once and for all. I had been planning this since Rhydian told me that he was starting a pack with….. I can't even say her name. I didn't care if she was pregnant with his child. If I couldn't have him no one could. Once they left the room to talk in private I pulled a small glass bottle from my coat pocket and poured the contents into Maddy's water and put the bottle in the bin and tried to act normal.

**Maddy's POV**

"WOW it was nice to finally have a nice chat with Jana like old times." I said to Rhydian whilst placing my empty glass into the sink

"Yeah a real change to how she has been acting like lately." Rhydian said just before yawing.

"Off to bed then?" I offered

"Yeah you coming?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied and we went upstairs to our room and climbed into the sheets and fell asleep.

**Chapter 7 Maddy, Maddy wake up! **

Maddy's Pov

I woke up nice and early and got out of bed. Since I was at the 2 month stage I stopped throwing up but now you could definitely tell that I was pregnant. I went downstairs and got my breakfast and went to Shannon's because she needs to catch up with me. I started having mild headaches but they weren't too bad so I went anyway.

Rhydian's POV

I woke up quite late compared to my usual and noticed that Maddy wasn't tangled in the bed sheets like she is every morning but I then remembered that she told me the night before that she was going to meet Shan to have a coffee. So I just got up and dressed and decided that I need to go food shopping as the cupboards where quite empty. I was on my way back when I met up with Jana and we went to Bernies for a cuppa. Once we got there we sat down and ordered a coffee and a tea. Halfway through our conversation Jana just leans into me to kiss me when Shannon runs in screaming "Rhydian what are you doing? Anyway you need to come with me it's about Maddy. "Terror runs through my veins when she mentioned Maddy I ran towards the door and Shannon followed. She told me that she collapsed and the doctors don't know why. When we got to the hospital we went to the room where Maddy was. She was lying peacefully on the large bed; I sat on the chair next to the bed and intertwined my hand with Maddy's. She didn't wake up. I began worrying and shouting Maddy, Maddy wake up! When doctors rushed through the door and partially dragged me out the room to calm me down saying that she will be fine. I walked back into the room and stared at the lifeless body lying on the bed who was supposed to be my girlfriend and the mother of my child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Authors Note**

_My first authors note. EEEEEEEEP. I'm glad you have been enjoying my story so far and I am really enjoying reading the lovely comments you leave for me so please read and review and I'll speak to you guys in the next chapter BYEEEEEEEE (P.S sorry for the huge cliff hanger I'll try not to be so dramatic from now on xxxx)_

**Chapter 8 Will Maddy be OK…..?**

**Rhydian's POV**

Who had done this awful thing to Maddy? Wait a second I know who it was, it was Jana. She must have put something in Maddy's water last night. Once Maddy has recovered I will get my revenge. Just as I thought of this one of the doctors came in and told me that she would be fine but it may take her a while to recover. I said ok and thanks for everything that they were doing to help Maddy. Then I sat down next to Maddy where I had been for the past 3 days waiting for her to awaken and for me to see her beautiful brown eyes.

**Jana's POV**

I have finally got Rhydian on his knees begging for…..Maddy (bleeeeeeerg) to recover. I know that she will survive. But her baby well that's another problem for Rhydian. Mwhahahahahahaha! The antidote will save Maddy but will probably kill her unborn child. That's what he gets for not loving me when I clearly loved him.

**Rhydian's POV**

The doctors have giving Maddy the antidote for the poison Jana had giving her (God I hate her now) and the doctors said it would take a few hours for it too work.

**Maddy's POV**

_A Few Hours Later_

I had woken up about 30 minutes ago and Rhydian was the first face I saw. I was so happy when Rhydian told me he had been there the whole time. Everything was great until Jana walked in and Rhydian almost attacked her, they went outside the sort out some business they hadn't finished.

**Rhydian's POV **

Jana's back and I decided that I was going to do my revenge sooner rather than later. We went outside where Jana thought that I was being romantic with her when I just wanted to rip her face off and break every bone in my body. I grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her as high as I could and threated

"If you ever, EVER even look at Maddy again I will kill you and your whole pack!"

"Ok, Ok I promise I will never even think of Maddy if it makes you happy."

"Are you trying to cheeky to me?" I questioned the wolf rising up to the surface

"No I would never do that." Jana replied as I trough her down and she bolted towards the woods. I calmed myself down so I wouldn't worry Maddy. Once I was calm enough I walked back into the room where Maddy was and her parents had arrived. We all greeted each other and just chatted for the rest of the day.

3 days later Maddy was realised from the hospital and we returned home. Maddy sat on the couch and I followed and we lay in each other's arm and we fell asleep.


End file.
